


Temper

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Apologies, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Dominance, Fighting, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Multi, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), References to Norse Religion and Lore, Sex with sentient animals (mentioned), Sexual Tension, Submission, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Three immortal beings of immense age and strength will be going into battle tomorrow. Tonight? They are taunting each other. Until one of them takes it too far.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This one is smutty, but no full-on sex or bondage. Yet. More is planned...

Are three immortal beings of immense age and strength about to do what Mom (in the person of Chloe Decker) says? When she's no longer there?

By the fires of Ragnarok, no! Hell, no!

But a tentative bond has now formed between them. The bond of having survived battle with a common antagonist. 

Emphasis on the tentative. 

Maze moves first. She retrives her knife, flings Loki's knife toward him, only a little harder than necessary. (He catches it easily.) She parks herself on a bench, elbow on thigh, and lights up a cigarette.

Loki wrinkles his nose. "If you're going to indulge in the filthy habit of sucking burning volatiles out of dead plants, I'd rather be somewhere with more ventilation."

"I'm not stopping you from leaving," says Maze nonchalantly. "That is what _Mom_ told you to do after all. This is _my_ room." She gazes slowly around at the equipment lining the walls, then fixes her eyes on Loki. 

But Loki makes no move to leave, even when Lucifer fires up his own tobacco. He picks up a handgrip and begins slowly squeezing it. The three brood in silence for a short time. 

Lucifer breaks the silence. "I for one have no intention of spending this night alone." 

"Why am I not surprised?" drawls Loki. "Taking a mewling quim of a human woman to your bed, no doubt."

Lucifer tosses his head in annoyance. "Honestly!" he cries, then narrows his eyes at Loki. "Excuse me. I should have said _dis_ honestly."

Loki rolls his eyes. "You should know. Isn't one of your names 'Father of All Lies'?"

Lucifer's eyes flash red. "I have been given many names, yes. Not all of them are accurate, to put it mildly.” 

“The one about the goat, on the other hand...” puts in Maze. 

“Don’t you start, Maze!” Lucifer glares at her. She smirks and exchanges a glance with Loki. “That’s not true and you know it,” Lucifer continues snappishly. “And when I find out who started that rumor...” 

Maze simply gazes mildly at Lucifer, the scarred eyebrow raised. 

Lucifer’s eyes swing round to Loki. “And anyway, Mr Purity, it’s not as if I fucked a _horse.”_

“At least I was a mare when I fucked a _stallion,”_ Loki counters, dragging out the last word into several more syllables than it had any right to possess. “As in, more or less the same species? Unlike angels or demons — he flaps a hand in Maze’s direction — fucking humans. Besides,” he says in a lower voice, “don’t knock it if you haven’t tried it.” He starts working the grip with his other hand. 

Maze’s lips twist into an undomesticated smile. “Sounds like our guest demigod has a size kink, Lucifer,” she says. “Perhaps he’s like to try the you dildo.”

“Eugh,” sneers Loki. “As if he’d measure up to Svaðilfari.” 

“There’s one way we could find out, isn’t there?” Lucifer says to Maze, raising his eyebrows.

“In your wet dreams,” smirks Loki, turning away and starting to prowl around the room, still squeezing the handgrip, as if he wishes it were someone’s throat. 

“My nightmares more like,” counters Lucifer, scowling. He’s not used to being rejected. 

“Besides, if anyone’s doing any measuring,” Loki says mildly, facing away from both emigrants from Hell, “it’s your arse I’ll be taking the measure of, not the other way around.”

Lucifer’s lips come apart, and he exhales a forced breath.

“I think Lucifer likes that idea, Trickster,” Maze tells Loki, her own breathing suddenly a little shaky. 

“I can tell you both like it,” grumbles Loki. “Gah, why did I end up assigned with this pair of debauched Hel demons?” 

“HelL,” Lucifer and Maze correct in unison. 

Loki ignores them and continues muttering. “I know the risks of this mission. To think, this might be my last night alive for a thousand years. Maybe forever. And I’d almost rather be seeking my entertainment from humans after all. At least they make cute noises as I destroy them.” 

Lucifer picks up a dumbbell and drops it to the floor with a loud _clang._ Ignoring Maze’s outraged expression, he snaps, "Oh get over yourself already, demigod. What _is_ it with you and humans? What have they done to you, that you hate every single member of the species?"

Storm clouds pass over Loki's features, but his face finally settles into stony blankness. He throws down the handgrip and continues pacing, reaching out to touch each piece of equipment he encounters, then moving on restlessly.

"They're beneath my hatred. I just don't want to fuck them."

"Oh come now, Odinson," Lucifer taunts. "I've seen your people, the Asgardians. You lot don't look so different from humans. It’s hard for me to believe—“ 

Loki crosses half the room in the blink of an eye, and his fist drives toward Lucifer’s face. Lucifer raises an arm to block him. They both freeze for a moment, faces inches apart, forearms crossed, teeth bared.

Loki has suddenly transformed. His skin is blue, and white scars curve across his forehead, slice along his cheekbones and chin. His eyes are red, but not the naked flame-red of Lucifer’s. More like the banked embers of a slowly dying fire. 

“Don’t. Call. Me. Odinson.” he grits out. 

Lucifer takes a step back. His own eyes have gone wide, but not from fear. 

Maze is by his side, rapt, and her hand snakes out to trace the white marks on Loki’s forearm. Loki endures this for a brief moment before jerking away. 

“You were _saying_ about my people looking like humans?” he hisses. 

For once Lucifer is completely without snark or innuendo. His expression is almost tender. “I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t know.” 

Loki’s face twists in pain. “I don’t need your pity.” He turns away, but now he finds himself facing Maze. 

“It’s not pity, Loki. Look at him. _Look.”_ She reaches up to grab his shoulder, and pivots him with unexpected strength. 

Lucifer’s pose is the same one he strikes when he enters a room of people eagerly awaiting his presence — arms wide, head tilted just so, teeth bared in a grin. 

But the face he now wears — the one he wore when he ruled Hell — is hideously burned. The skin is red, scarred, and pitted, and as immobile as his human face is expressive. His hands are likewise ruined, twisted and cruel looking. His eyes are the color of blood.

Loki is visibly stunned. 

Lucifer sits on a bench and resumes his human face. “So, yes. You were right after all, son of a Jotun. Father of Lies is not entirely an inapt name for me.” 

Loki returns to his illusory Asgardian form as well. 

“Odin stole me from my people, raised me to believe I was his son. I met my true father at the end of a sword. I betrayed and killed him. But Odin made a lie out of my very existence. How could I embrace him as a father? How could I rule the Asgardians, who hated and feared my kind?” 

Lucifer is toying with an unlit cigarette. His eyes shift restlessly from Loki to the cigarette to Maze and back again. 

Maze, sharpening her fingernails with her knife, speaks offhandedly. “But to rule humans? They scarcely knew of your kind. You thought you could make them yours entirely. Mold them into the worshippers you most desired.”

Loki snorts. “Did you have a chat with Freud down in Hell before coming up with that theory? I’m so glad you have me all figured out.” 

But he doesn’t disagree. 

“Seriously, though. It’s fascinating,” Maze pursues, “how people with such similar issues come up with such different solutions."

She points the knife at Loki. "Your response to Daddy betrayal? To finding out you’re Other? Hate, reject, dominate everyone. Try to become the otherest Other ever."

She gestures with her head at Lucifer. "His response? Recruit everyone. Turn us all into Others just like him. And he’ll go to any lengths to accomplish it. Favors, seduction... _babysitting_...”

"And what about you, Mazikeen?" asks Loki. "What demons drive you?"

Maze rolls her eyes. “I _am_ a demon, remember?” she says. "I drive myself, thank you." 

"She lives closer to your neighborhood, I'd say," Lucifer interrupts. "Hate, reject, dom—" Suddenly he bursts into laughter.

 _"What_ in the Nine Realms is so funny?" Loki demands. 

"I just figured out why you two were squabbling earlier," Lucifer brags.

"Oh, you _knew_ she was going to try to fuck me?" 

"Of course I knew that. Maze tries to fuck everyone. It's her way of saying hello. Why do you think we get along so well? No," he continues, shaking a finger at both of them. "I figured out why she didn't succeed. Why you were at each other's throats like wolverines instead of enjoying a good tension-relieving shag." 

"So that's what you intended to happen when you locked us both in?" says Loki angrily, "I see. But no fucking Loki hello, because my reaction to everyone is to hate, reject, or dominate them."

"Emphasis on that last word," Lucifer says. 

Loki is puzzled, and getting even more annoyed.

Lucifer tries to clarify. "You and Maze. You're both tops. Doms. Two doms trying to fuck each other never works. Not unless one overcomes the other."

"You nether world denizens and your jargon. You're worse than S.H.I.E.L.D.," complains Loki. "What _are_ you on about? What is a 'top'?"

Lucifer and Maze exchange a surprised glance, then both lock their eyes on the trickster god.

"Come _on,"_ Lucifer scoffs, "You were the one insisting earlier you'd rather plunder my backside than vice versa."

"And earlier than that," Maze recalls, "What was it you said? Ah yes—" Maze's voice goes low and husky in imitation of Loki's. "'No Hel bitch is getting her hands on _my_ cock. Although I might fuck _you_ through the wall if you keep on goading me.'" She throws back her head and laughs. "As IF."

"Yes, Maze," Lucifer goes on excitedly, "Why didn't I figure it out earlier? Remember his speech from when he tried to subdue the humans? 'You crave subjugation....you were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.'"

"Yee-e-ss," says Maze, "Beautiful, Loki. I've borrowed those words many times. You should have seen Amenadiel when I said them..."

"Oh I should indeed! I hope you uploaded it to YouTube?" smirks Lucifer.

A cracking and tearing noise startles them. 

"LUCIFER'S DAD DAMN IT, I LIKED THAT CROSS," shouts Maze, glaring at the planks of eyelet-studded wood, which were once bolted to the wall in the shape of an X. 

One of the planks is now lying on the ground where Loki flung it after ripping it from the other. He's now in the far corner of the room, his fist leaving bloody streaks on the wall as he pounds it. If the wall were made of anything other than brick, he would have broken through it by now. 

"Oh no," Lucifer whispers. "I am a thoughtless idiot." He shudders and then straightens with purpose. "Nothing else for it. Let's hope the Detective has left the building." He walks over to Loki. Puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Loki knocks him clear across the room. 

Undeterred, Lucifer gets up and approaches Loki again. This time he catches Loki's fist before he can strike. They strain against each other.

"You can hit me, but first let me say one thing," Lucifer grits. "I'm an idiot, and a poor host, and I'm sorry."

He lets go of Loki's fist. He's flung across the room again, hitting his head on the corner of one of Maze's bondage tables, which is firmly fixed to the floor. 

Maze is at his side in an instant, but Lucifer pushes her away. "No. This is between me and him," he says. "You can have your turn later."

Maze wants to argue but she turns away, growling. Her fingernails are digging into her palms, drawing blood. 

Lucifer gets to his feet once more, wincing and wiping blood from his mouth. "Loki, I'm a damned stubborn Devil," he says thickly. "And I'm going to keep coming back until you feel I've been punished enough for taunting you. I didn't mean it that way, but that doesn't matter, and I know it." 

He spits more blood and stalks determinedly toward the angry god of mischief. "If you kill me I suppose Director Fury won't be too happy about it, but..."

Loki grips the back of Lucifer's neck. His teeth are clenched. His other hand hovers in the air, as if he's undecided about exactly which way to tear the former angel to pieces. Lucifer waits, his lips parted. The moment stretches out.

Loki pushes Lucifer slowly to his knees. Lucifer tilts his head back to gaze steadily up at the Trickster, his brown eyes avid.

Loki shoves his shoulder hard and flings him to the floor. He starts pacing in a circle, growling softly. 

Lucifer gets back up, wiping away another trickle of blood. Stops Loki's pacing with an iron grip on his wrist. Forces Loki's eyes to his. Loki grabs back with equal strength. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Lucifer says. "You fierce, beautiful god."

His grip relaxes. Loki's tightens. All at once he yanks Lucifer against him and captures his mouth in a bruising kiss. His hand fists in the curly black hair. Lucifer gasps into his mouth. 

"Eugghh!" exclaims Loki suddenly, breaking off the kiss. He pushes Lucifer away and spits. "Why didn't you tell me your mouth was full of blood? I'm a trickster, not a vampire."

Maze laughs softly behind him. "You didn't notice him spitting the stuff after you threw him against the table?" she asks, deceptively mild. 

Loki whirls on her, ready for combat, but she's only holding out a bottle of water. 

"Prepared for scenes like this, are you?" Loki sneers, snatching the bottle. He pours water into his mouth, gargles, and spits. 

For the briefest of moments, Maze fixes him with a look that has struck terror into millennia-old demons. Then she turns away, crouching next to Lucifer, who's still sitting on the floor. His eyes are wide and he's touching his lips with his fingers. Maze doesn't think it's because of the mouth wound he received. 

She cradles his head in the crook of her elbow. Producing another bottle of water, she tips it against his lips. His throat works as he swallows greedily.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcome for additional tags, any AO3 etiquette I've messed up, etc.


End file.
